Really Random: Christmas Edition!
by yayme2012
Summary: Basically Anna, Mexi, and I being insane in the land of Harry Potter! This time it's Christmas. Keep in mind we all had much candy and soda before writing this!


**A/N: Went through my old files on a friend's computer... and found this! Haha! Keep in mind this was written a year ago... and my friend kept telling me that she wouldn't let me post this. I don't think this is as funny as Really Random 1 or 2, but it's funny to us... Also keep in mind we were high of soda... and um life. So R/R!**

Really Random- Christmas edition

Other really randoms found on Elizabeth's account- yayme2012

Anna regular font

Elizabeth **bold font**

Mexi _italicized font_

**So yeah, this story's more like the story game. We'll add randomly. So yeah.**

**There was a girl named Elizabeth. She was mad at Anna because Anna wouldn't let her post Really Random: X-mas edition on yayme2012's account. She only wanted to put it on ooo.burn's account.**

_So Elizabeth started to attack Anna. Mexi didn't notice, she was too busy doing naruto quizzes and reading naruto fan fiction. When ahe finally noticed, she sighed and tried to stop their cat-fight. "c'mon you guys, we're suppose to be making a fan fiction", said Mexi prying Anna off of Elizabeth. "she started it", said Elizabeth glaring at Anna._

"fine, I'll start the fanfic" Anna said grumpily, muttering about Elizabeth under her breath and giving her the death stare. –fanfic starts-

Once the three friends Harry Hermione and Ron were walking along the lake, enjoying outside because it was a jolly good day. "It's a jolly good day" said Ron.

"**It's a jolly good day," said Hermione. "It's a jolly good day," said Harry, "except Elizabeth and Anna are fighting." "Why can't we just go back in time or defeat Voldemort like in normal fics?" Ron muttered under his breath. "Noooo, we have to interact with the author."**

_Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to a giagantic building and went to the first door on their left. "hi my name is Mexi and I am suppose to be interviewing the cast of "harry potter or something", said a okay looking girl with blazing red hair holding a notebook and a Manga Comic. "lets just get this over with... I am meeting the people from my favorite book." WE ARE NOT YOU'RE FAVORITE BOOK CHARACTERS!" they said at the same time._

Then they ran away back to Hogwarts. They ran into the big doors, breathing heavily. "Hermione what time is it?" asked Harry. "um… its 12:32" she said. They all looked up excitedly because, it was Christmas eve, well technically Christmas. "Ho, Ho, Ho" they looked up to see a man (who looked a lot like Dumbledore) running up the stairs with a Christmas hat and coat on, carrying a large stuffed bag. "Santa!" yelled Ron jumping up and down excitedly. " Shut up Ron" said Hermione, while both her and Harry covered his mouth and quickly dragged him behind a wall. They heard the fat man's foot steps stop. "Anyone there" they heard a voice say, as the footsteps got louder and louder. Hermione peeked around the corner. He was right next to them. She saw him run into the opposite corridor. "phew… hes gone. Hurry, let's get back to our dorm before he sees us and runs away, without delivering the presents."

**So they went to bed, like good little **_boys_** and girls. They were sleeping peacefully. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…**

**Then Ron woke up. He took his favorite pointy knife out of his man-purse, and crept silently down the hallways. This part of his life is called "Stalking Santa".**

**He walked silently, looking for the psychotically jolly fat man in the red suit. He finally found him, lurking near the teacher's quarters.**

"**DIE!" Ron screamed, stabbing the knife into Santa's chest. "YOU NEVER GAVE ME A TRAIN LAST CHRISTMAS!"**

_Suddenly, barney came and saved Santa before Ron could do anything. "who the bloody hell are you?" said Ron. Barney, being dead and all, couldn't say anything. Then, Santa killed Ron for being a naughty boy and killing his favorite purple dinosaur. Then santa walked away. The next day, Mexi came to the crime scene. "why are you here?"said Harry puzzled. "so I can't have two jobs", said Mexi. Mexi was wearing her hair up in a bun, wearing a nice buttoned coat, and sporting a nice black beret. "this is not your fan fiction! Go away!" said Hermione in a angry voice. "fine, be that way", said Mexi walking away, starting to read her new'Naruto'manga._

Then Hermione, who didn't like Mexi, hexed her into oblivion, so she wouldn't come back and bother them. Anyway, the ministry came and talked to Santa, and he was sent to jail. Harry and Hermione were very sad, but then Hermione remembered something. "Now I can date Draco, and I don't have to worry about Ron, who liked me too." Then she did her happy dance with Harry until he realized what she said, "did you just say… Draco… as in…. MALFOY!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**Harry started twitching. Then he spazzed out and fell on the floor screaming, "WHY? HERMIONE, WHY MUST IT BE SO? WHERE FORE ART THOU, ROMEO? BWAHAHA, THE PIGS ARE STARING AT ME! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HAHA! HEEHEE, HOHO, TO THE FUNNY FARM! WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE FROGGY TREE BENCH BENCH BENCH WEE-OOH WEE-OOH DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"**

**Then he fell still. Harry Potter had temporarily died. He was suffering from a broken heart. His lover would never love him. Because his lover just couldn't. Because his lover was the late Ronald Weasley.**

"**LLAMA CHEESE! KILL THE AKWARD TURTLE! GAAH! DIEEEEEEEEE! WHERE'S THE BABY? WHERE'S THE BABY? PEEK-A-CHU! MACHU PICHU MACHU PICHU MACHU PICHU HUUUUUH! LES MELONS? EUUUUUHHHHHHHHH… QUINZE EUROS VINGT. WHEEEEE LOOK AT THE LIGHT!" Harry had just come back to life!**

"**WHEEE-**

_I'm sorry, I had to take the keyboard away from Elizabeth. Where were we?_

_Then Harry started singing show tunes and having a seizure. by now Hermione walked away. Hermione was making out with Draco. After a while Harry stopped and walked over to where Hermione was. Then he blasted her and Draco to oblivion __**FOREVER**__ and there was no way for them to get out and will never be a way EVER to get out. So any ways, when they got there, they found Mexi on a couch eating ice cream while watching Naruto on T.V. "hey, who the hell is she?" said Draco. "oh, that's just Mexi", said Hermione Quickly pushing Draco the complete opposite direction from Mexi. They walked away from the Hyperactive Mexi watching her favorite T.V show._

Back in the real world, Harry sat there, staring at his hands. He had already lost both his bestfriends, and gotten no presents from Santa. What kind of Christmas was this?! He felt himself turning emo, when all of a sudden he got an idea, the time-turner. He ran up-stairs and burst into his room, digging through his trunk. "Aha!" he said taking it out, "now, I think I have to do one spin for each second I want to go back so…" he started turning it.

-5 hours later-

"Yay! I finished spinning!" he said, putting the little hourglass around his head(it was on a necklace). All of a sudden the world sped around him, and he started to feel dizzy. BAM. He landed on the floor, hard. He looked around, but he was in the exact same place that he had left. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he looked up to see a person staring back at him, who looked exactly the same. He was the person screaming. Harry looked at the trunk reading 'James Potter'. Harry realized then that he had gone too far back in time and this was his father. "Daddy" harry wimpered, on the verge of tears, "I love you" he walked up to the boy and hugged him. " What the eff!" said the younger version of his father, before he pulled out his wand and hexed Harry into oblivion because, how would you feel if a person appeared on the ground in front of you and hugged you, and called you daddy?

**The only people that were not in oblivion that we actually care about were Snape, Dumbledore, Elizabeth, and Anna.**

**Dumbledore started running around shouting, "THE WORLD IS ENDING!"**

**Snape started going, "I suck because I'm Snape. Whiney whiney whine."**

**Elizabeth started going, "I want some pie!" and running into things.**

**Anna stood there watching everyone being stupid.**

**Dumbledore went over to Anna and said, "Hey, there's a little time left for you and me before the end of the world…"**

**Anna yelled, "EWW, YOU PERV!"**

**Elizabeth had gone insane by now and started singing, (to the tune of Fergalicious)**

"**He's pervalicious**

**He's really old**

**He's pervalicious**

**And stop digging her gold**

**He's pervalicious**

**He's so old he's growing mold**

**He's pervalicious**

**P-P-P-P-P-Pervert Pervert!"**

_**A/N: Please Review! Hahaha... my friend went into a spaz attack reading this. When I asked why she said, "It's just so stupid!"**_


End file.
